Just a Toy
by JohnnysBlackRose
Summary: Kathryn returns from London after a year and half away because of an invitation to Sebastian Valmont and Annette Hardgrove wedding though seeing him again is as hard as she knew it would be. A new game begins, they know of no other way to be together,...
1. Return

I own none of the characters, just the storyline/plot. And im winging it so who knows when new parts will be up.

Introduction:

You were supposed to be a Toy, my Toy. As soon as I met you, I knew you were just like me and that summer was suppose to be our best game. Ha what was I thinking, she had ruined us completely. You had been completely infatuated with me, the only person that saw the real me and loved me for it. And yet in the end it was her that you chose. I could get you to do whatever I wanted, but then something changed. You weren't just my Toy anymore; I wasn't the only person you were thinking about.  
Damn it Sebastian I wasn't suppose to care about you. EVER! And yet I miss you so much. I couldn't believe that you chose her over me. You were my Toy, the one I played all my games with, the one I did all my scheming with. I guess that was the one game we shouldn't have played. I can't seem to forget that summer even now two years later. I said I would never return, couldn't deal with being in the same town as you. I didn't want to chance seeing you with her. That's a lie, I didn't want to even take the chance of seeing you. Yet here I am out of sheer stubbornness stepping off my plane from London where I've been staying for the past year and a half. I remember the last words I said to you. My last shot at trying to make you stay, making you fight with me just to see our fire ignite. God you burn me more than any other but you left. I told you, you were just my toy. I hadn't lied, You were just a toy to me, a toy I grew to love.  
So its backto that hateful townhouse where my mother and your father still coexist, who knows how. I only came back for you, for the reason of a letter, an invitation to the wedding of Sebastian Valmont and Annette Hargrove.  
Why the hell do I bother?

So obviously the whole Sebastian being killed did not happen and instead Kathryn left, while Sebastian and Annette continued their relationship.


	2. A Cruel Calculating Women

A Cruel calculating women

* * *

Obviously a lil longer as i truly begin the story.. This is my first time writing a Cruel Intentions Kathryn/Sebastian fanfic so let me know how im doing. I appreciate reviews.  
Ps: Oh obviously does not belong to me cept the plot and whatever aint from movie:) Thanks

* * *

Why the hell do I bother?  
Kathryn Mertuil strolled into a townhouse she hadn't been in in almost two years with the confidence of a girl who owned the world. A cold smirk spread across her lips as she headed directly to her room, already knowing there was no one to greet her. Her mother and Sebastian's father were as always on a trip, somewhere in the Caribbean most likely.

Kathryn found a note sitting on her bed when she entered the roomand carefully slit open the envelope. It was from her mother.  
_ Kathryn  
I will arrive home tomorrow and we will attend the wedding of your stepbrother together.  
Please try not to cause any trouble this time._

The cold smirk that sat so casually on Kathryn's face slid off as she saw and read her mothers note. It was obvious that it was her mother that had sent that wedding invitation to her, simply to throw in Kathryn's face another thing that she wasn't any good at, whether it was getting married or Sebastian, probably the former. Her mother was crueler than her, who else was she to of learned from.  
The wedding invitation sat on Kathryn's dresser and as she saw the gold writing on the front spelling out Sebastian's name, she couldn't help but harden her features in response. Taking out her cross, she snorted a bump and in regret headed across the hall into her dear brothers room. The same as always, even his books still sat on the shelves and his desk sat off to the left.

With a loud shriek, Kathryn chucked a glass paperweight from off his desk across the room. "Fucking Sebastian."

Disgusted with herself for sinking into unwanted memories, Kathryn quickly returned to her room already planning out her welcome back and the revenge she will reap on her brother for betraying her. _That country bumpkin's going down. Once I'm done with Sebastian he'll be utterly ruined, Annette won't want him and he'll still be just a Toy. _

* * *

Sebastian awoke with his one arm slung around a still sleeping Annette and the sun shining brightly into his face. With a groan, he climbed out of bed and headed to the shower. When the hot water hit him, he sighed and remembered today he was getting married. Sure he loved Annette but he didn't really understand why he had proposed in the first place. He like Kathryn use to believe he was above these feelings and meaningless events. After all it was proof through his own father that none of this mattered. _So why the hell was he getting married to a girl that he had met because of a bet?_  
Sebastian heard Annette stirring and only waited seconds before she climbed into the shower and grabbed his head locking her lips onto his. It turned out Annette enjoyed sex as much as him and was already reaching down to his hardening cock when through the steam, both turned in the direction of the phone ringing.

"Damn It. Take a shower, I'll get it." Sebastian muttered as he swung a towel around his lean hips and gave Annette a sweet peck on the lips.

"Love you." She replied as he left the room.

Sebastian picked up the phone and was immediately greeted with Tuttle's cheery voice. "What do you want this early in the goddamn morning Tuttle?"

"Whoa, easy sunshine, guess I should be glad I aint the one marrying you. Thought you might like to know you dear sweet sister is back in town." Blaine said knowing Sebastians mood was probably just ruined.

"Fuck you." Stated Sebastian as he hung up the phone. There was no way that that bitch would come back here, and if she did she picked the worst possible time. "Unfucking believable." Sebastian muttered quietly.

Carrying a glass of brandy, Sebastian made his way out onto the bedroom balcony. He barely heard the cars and noise of people below him, he was too stuck in the memory of the last time he had seen her. _'Silly rabbit, my triumph isn't over her, It's over you.' Sebastian sat there confused by the words coming out of his beauty's lips. A cold malicious smirk, the one he loved to see turned on people was now turned on him as she spoke those harsh words._ It had been that last encounter that drove him to Annette, to show Annette his journal. The bet had ended crueler than he expected as his heart was ripped out. _Knowing her vengeful side, Sebastian's face turned to stone at her words. 'You really did love her, but it amused me to make you think you hadn't.' Hatred was all he felt for her in that instant as she told him 'you were just a toy Sebastian, a toy I liked to play with.'_ Now he truly hated her. If she was to appear again, Sebastian would be more than tempted to hit her, somehow break that icy veneer she always wore, to see if she too could bleed. No, Kathryn doesn't feel, not for anyone, she was the true Ice Princess and only gained joy from breaking others. He wasn't her toy anymore though and there was no way she would dare come out to play, because this time he would break her.

Two of a kind were the words he had once said to her. Sebastian had believed them completely just like he had loved her. _It was all just a game with her though, even me_. Emotions were for the weak, something they were both far above as they schemed their way through high school ruining anyone's life that crossed them or ruining their life just for fun. No one would of guessed that the forever playboy and the ice princess were the ones fucking with their lives. And in the end, Sebastian had been only a Toy for her as well, just like all the others. All we ever did was play the game, never realizing we were the ones we were ruining, and any chance of being together. If she was back, though... maybe it was time for one last game. The trademark smirk appeared on Sebastian's face as he returned back inside, to fuck his fiancée.. to get her out of his mind. _'I still fucking love you, worthless cunt. You'll pay'_

* * *

The game would start today. Dressed in a low cut black dress with a slit to the thigh and heels that laced up her shins, Kathryn arrived at one of the Valmont's estates in the country, where the wedding would take place. Already Tiffani had left her, which was exactly what Kathryn wanted as she would make her presence known at the perfect time. No emotion showed on her face as Kathryn smiled at other guests. Below the icy veneer though her blood boiled with anger at the mistake Valmont was making. He had ruined it. He could of stayed, and they could of schemed together but no he had to go off and fall 'in love' with fucking Annette, so now he had to pay. He had to be taught a lesson when it comes to betraying the ones your suppose to stick by. _'Asshole'  
_Kathryn took a deep breath and headed to the washroom. She needed to wait if she wanted this to work, and already the guests were being seated. Thanks to her lovely mother, she was in the second row. _'Well it could work to my advantage though' _A grin spread across her lovely lips as she shook her brown hair back and went to start the game._ 'Poor weak Sebastian, see what falling in love gets you.' I only do what I have to do, and this, my dear has to be done. This time you'll be the one that bleeds.' _

* * *

...  
The guests were seated, the wedding march had played and the traditional words had been spoken. Everything was going perfect as Sebastian and Annette stood in front of family and friends about to promise to be together for ever. Sebastian though he stood with a smile was unbelievably bored and wished for something to drag him out of his misery. Sure he loved Annette but really what the hell was the point in this? He may have proposed but he still didn't get it.  
Kathryn stood back and watched. She could read his eyes even from the distance and seen the need in them for a little fun. Oh he had missed her even if he did deny it. He missed the times he spent with her, the days he would watch her and the nights she climbed into bed with him, just to feel safe. Their relationship had been like no other and now as she stood here about to make her entrance, she knew it would never be that way again. Kathryn was probably the only one that knew him completely and truly, just like he knew her. She saw the hatred for such displays in his eyes and posture and the smirk and sinister laugh that spoke of a horrible joke that was dying to come out hid behind his features of joy. _'Oh Sebastian,'_


	3. Old Habits

Old Habits

* * *

Kathryn strolled unhurriedly down the aisle, in perfect timing with the vows. As she knew it would be, all attention was turned to her, everyone wondering who would dare interrupt the ceremony. Sebastian was just saying his vows when a strange calming feeling swept over him, something he hadn't felt since he last played games with Kathryn.

"I love you.. Aw fuck Kathryn." Sebastian turned his head to look at her dropping his hands from Annette.

Kathryn grinned sinisterly at him. "Hello dear brother sorry I'm late."

Sebastian couldn't help but scoff at that. "I bet."

"Uh excuse me what the hell are you doing here?" Annette shouted.

And that was when the uproar started, screaming, shouting yelling all around them as the ceremony came to an abrupt halt, no marriage to take place today, no celebration.  
Kathryn stood just a mere five feet away from Sebastian as everyone began to shuffle around, confused at what was going on. She could hear her mother cursing, Annette whining, but all she did was stand there, staring directly into Sebastian's eyes as his own malicious grin lit up his features. If she didn't hate him so much she'd attack him right there, but there were more important things to deal with. It was just nice to see a hint of her old boy hidden underneath. Oh he had definitely missed her, and knowing that only brightened her smirk.

* * *

Hours later, Kathryn sat in her guest room at the Valmont estate holding a glass of champagne and laughing. Blaine had already stopped by to congratulate her, strangely pleased with the ruining of the wedding. He was probably the only one that would be congratulating her, especially after she saw the evil look on her mother's face. It was all worth it though. Sebastian wouldn't have been happy with Annette so technically she was doing him a favor. She hadn't really paid attention to how they sent all the guests to their room or if they planned to reschedule the wedding, but so far everything was going just perfect. Kathryn was stillgrinning over the expression that had appeared on Sebastian's face at the sight of her, not even really anger just a 'oh your back' and a slight need for the game. Maybe it was partly because Sebastian knew she was back, after all she had got Blaine to tell him this morning. Sebastian just hadn't known that she would be attending the wedding, but what better way to make her appearance?  
After everyone had left the church and after dinner, Kathryn had snuck her way to the room of Sebastian and Annette, and listened through the door. It had been hard to stifle her giggles as she had heard the screaming match that went on inside. No wonder Sebastian had just been waiting for her to come back, imagine putting up with that. Poor Annette had not seemed too happy and was apparently blaming Sebastian for Kathryn's unexpected appearance._ 'Whoops'_ Don't worry Annette it hasn't even started yet, Kathryn thought to herself.  
Kathryn found herself heading out onto the balcony, looking up at the dark night sky. It was a habit she recently required after moving to London. It was odd but as she stared at the stars she instantly felt better, not quite alone and couldn't help but wonder if Sebastian had been doing the same thing all those times.  
Shaking her head she turned away heading back into roomand changed into a little black nightie. Just as she was preparing to pull herself another glass of champagne, the door opened and she turned to see who it was.

"So, just how long are you planning on stayingthis time?"

"What?" Kathryn said sweetly. "Didn't you miss me brother?"

Sebastians eyebrow rose as he looked at her in her nightie. Once the outfit would of drove him crazy, once he would have been trying to find a way to have her just for one night. But all he ever got for his efforts was blue balls, nothing more from the Ice Princess. Quirking his eyebrow, he stepped towards her and poured both of them a glass of champagne.  
"So tell me who was it that brought you back?"

"Why Sebastian whatever do you mean."

"Cut the shit Kathryn your back here for something, cause some kind of shit and I want to know what." Sebastian snarled at her as he grabbed her arms roughly.

Chuckling, Kathryn couldn't help but grin. This was the Sebastian she missed, raw, rough and demanding, this was the one that made her panties wet, something he'd never know. Teasingly she flicked her tongue and licked his lip. "ooo Sebastian I love it when your nasty. Does Annette play with you? Hmm or is the little bumpkin still not fully aware of your evil side?" She pushed her body tighter against his strong one and took his lip between her teeth, nibbling on it before letting go. "My lovely mother, it seems didn't want me to miss your adventure into Brady Bunch life. Thought I'd come home and see how things were going."

Sebastian tossed her away and downed his drink. "Your unbelievable. Stay away from me and Annette, Kathryn,You'll dearly regret it if you dont."  
Sebastian turned to leave the room when he heard her laughing at him. "And what may I ask is so funny?"

"You. Your bored. I can see it." Kathryn stepped closer to him as she spoke until she was flush up against him. Her delicious curves against his hard lean body. "I could see it when I got within ten feet of you. She doesn't know you like I do, she sure as hell cant read you like I do even if you did give her a bloody journal. You miss the games, you miss playing. Face it Sebastian, she's too boring for you." Kathryn smirked devilishly and pulled him into a kiss.  
She almost let out the moan she had wanted to release since she saw him. God she had missed being near him. No other guy had this effect on her just by being in the same vicinity as her. Kathryn could feel him responding as she delved into the kiss, shoving her tongue into his mouth and battling with his. Pure raw animal lust never felt so good. _God, what a connection this felt too good to let go_. Just seeing that mischievous glint in his eyes made her want to jump him. Sebastian wasn't letting go either, he had missed her just as much. Kathryn could feel him wrap his arms around her and pull her close, it was then that she did let out a soft moan. This is where they always worked, where there passion flared and burned. There was no one that could compete with the heat they shared, no way he had even a miniscule part of this fire with Annette. Kathryn almost wanted to ask him to fuck her right there and then, forget everything else, forget that she was pissed at him for betraying her and just go back to that summer. Kathryn sucked his tongue into her mouth as her hands clawed their way around his body, relearning what she hadn't felt in so long, what Annette had stole from her. She almost cried out when Sebastian thrust his tongue into her mouth, nibbling on her lip before tearing away to gnaw on her neck. _Oh it felt too good and yet still wasn't enough._ Kathryn rubbed herself against his hard body, already feeling the erection she never failed to give him. _That was even more delicious_. Sebastian pushed her against the wall, his hands cupping her breast as his mouth returned to hers, again his tongue scouring the cavern of her mouth and teasing her mercifully when it would run up and down her neck.  
Memories of this old game from years ago clawed to the forefront of Sebastian's mind and he pushed away from her. This was how it always started until she stopped, putted on the breaks and hid behind her cold shield. "I'm not playing this game anymore Kathryn."

"Ha you think you can stop? Look at how fast you were on me. Annette can't give you that. Remember what fun we use to have scheming. I know you miss it." Kathryn fired back as she leaned against the wall for support. "Imagine how Annette would feel if she saw you with me. I think it would be fun to find out how she'd react."

Her cold laugh cut right through Sebastian and he slammed her against the wall. "I mean it Kathryn. I'm not playing your sick games anymore. I'm through. Go back to London."

Still shoved against the wall and knowing she'd have sore parts on her body tomorrow from her rough handling, Kathryn watched him walk out the door.

"Sure that's what you say Valmont, but how'd you know I was in London? No one knew, its amazing my mother even found me." Kathryn said to herself quietly as the door shut behindSebastian,already knowing that she was getting to him. Just a nice push would bring the old Sebastian back out.

* * *

Knowing he couldn't go back to Annette now with Kathryn fully stuck in his mind, even the feeling of her body against his lingered, he headed to the pool. Swimming laps, Sebastian tried to figure out what exactly it was she was planning because there was no way she was back and playing innocent. She didn't know how, and he knew from experience there was always something she was scheming. Kathryn didn't just plot or plan, no she schemed and manipulated to get what she wanted. It was one of the things that drove him crazy about her, one of the things that made him want her. Even after all this time, she still had the same effect on him.  
_  
We had had pure luxury and ignored it. In our twisted minds and ways, it had been more fun to ruin others, to cause them pain then to bathe in our riches. The way Kathryn and I worked was sick, most would say, but to us it was normal, right. The summer our parents got married was the best and worst summer of our lives. It meant that finally we would team up, take on those other rich yet worthless debutantes destroying them for our pure pleasure and yet it was that marriage that forever would keep us apart. It was when we knew we could never be together.How wrong is it to want your sister? I can't help but chuckle at the thought, if my earlier actions were no indication, I can state it now, I want her, I will always want her and for that I will never have her. We made each other what we are, at the same time that we played the games together because it was an excuse for us to be close. In our twisted ways, the game was all wecould haveof oneanother.Neither one of us can express our feelings very well and in fact to do so would probably ruin us. How can we say 'I love you' when those words were meaningless. The truth was that Kathryn was never able to let anything go, and that is the only reason she's back. She can't control and manipulate me from in London, and even knowing this I am seduced by her being, knowing it will destroy me in the end. It will end up destroying her to, two of a kind, and stuck with words we shall never speak.  
_ Sebastian continued doing laps as these thoughts ran through his head until panting he pulled himself out of the pool. The wedding was canceled. After the argument well screaming match would be more appropriate term with Annette because of Kathryn, as always, it was more than likely that he was sleeping in a guest bedroom. They may not be married but Annette already controlled him. _'Here I thought I was done with manipulation when I rid myself of Kathryn, who would of thought that Annette manipulates even worse with her ways. At least with Kathryn it was all inhonest, even fun, all part of the game and done because it was how both of us worked, with Annette its just control. Kathryn never tried to hide it, it was what we were.'  
_It was past midnight when he left the pool area and headed through the halls of his estate. Not thinking where his feet led him, Sebastian was less than surprised when he found himself quietly opening the door to Kathryn Mertuil's bedroom. She slept in the nightie she had on earlier during their meeting and Sebastian could not help but inch closer to the bed. For almost two years, this act had been impossible, and even before that rarely ever done for the poison their relationship was filled with in those last weeks of summer. Now though as he looked at her porcelain whitebody and dark hair laying against the satiny red sheets, he was aware of how much he missed this. Once, early on when his watching at night first began she had woke, her eyes immediately drifting towards the chair he sat in. Sebastian had waited for her to speak, for her to yell or scream or make a snide remark and kick him out. It had never came and when she looked at him, her eyes had softened, her features relaxing and a tiny sweet mischievous smile had graced her lips just for him.  
This was Sebastian's favorite way to remember her as he once again stole a chair, watching her sleep from just a few feet away. Always, every night, after sleeping with one of the insipid girls he had easily coerced into bed, he had come here to watch her. It was a twisted sick delightful need that could not be filled, but to watch her calmed and thrilled him more than anything else. If just the act of watching her did such things, Sebastian could only imagine what being with her would be like. It was usually after such nights that his journal entries were wrote. Sebastian jotting down the meaningless conquests and then, he would stumble over how to describe Kathryn. He could spend hours watching her sleep, and still never was able to figure out exactly what it was with the two of them. So many ways to describe her, and in that horrid journal he had used every nasty one but never touched on what she was like when it was just the two of them. Those nights where he would come into her room and watch her, or when Kathryn would sneak into his room only to climb into bed beside him were too pure(to them) to be tainted by exploiting them. It was those nights that even he could not ruin. In the silence of the night, in the darkness, with them everything was so much sweeter.  
Sebastian sat until dawn, when the light slid into the shadows and only then did he leave the room. He use to think she was more innocent, calm and relaxed in her sleep, but now even as he watched her features had stayed cold and hardened. She truly had finally become a cold cruel malicious ice princess. _'Bittersweet return Kathryn'_


	4. Time to Play

_Cold, Cruel, Calculating Vindictive, Malicious, these are the words best used to describe her and they fit her perfectly. Kathryn Merteuil._ Annette was fuming at the fact that once again Kathryn had managed to screw up her life, this time though she was going to get rid of her for good. 'How dare she come back, on my wedding day' Annette thought as she stormed around her room. Not too ignorant to notice there was no signs of Sebastian having slept here, and that it coincided with Kathryn's return made Annette all the more nervous.  
Annette was still stormily pacing back and forth rambling quietly to herself when Sebastian hesitantly came in, closing the door behind him. "Annette?"

"Well least you're not in her room." It was hard to keep the cruel tone out of her voice as Annette turned towards the man she loved. "Did you find out what she wants?"

"No. According to her, nothings going on." Sebastian rolled his eyes at the statement and began to head for the shower, throwing his clothes off on the way. Normally Annette would be staring at his body and following him in but today she had more important things to do.

"That's a lie, why would she be back. She basically disappeared off the face of the Earth and now on our wedding day, she decides to show back up? Bull Shit." Annette practically _shouted._

Sebastian winced as he turned on the shower then turned and stared at his fiancée, again questioning his proposal. "Look Annette I know. I don't know what the fuck she's doing back so why don't you leave me the hell alone. It's not like I can control that bitch and her manipulations and evil schemes."  
Annette couldn't help but snort and roll her eyes as the bathroom door closed on her, muttering under her breath. "No you were just once a big part of them. Fine, I'll just have to find out for myself."

It may not have seemed as if Annette knew Kathryn very well and in fact she didn't, but from the journal that her fiancée owned and had once shown to her, to win her back, she knew where to find Kathryn. Along with an indoor pool was an outdoor where the sun was shining brightly and Kathryn was sure to be found. Sitting by the outside pool, Kathryn enjoyed the suns rays quietly on a comfortable beach chair, her face the replica of calmness. A shadow fell over her and she opened her eyes slowly, green eyes settling on the angry individual. "Ah Annette, how are you?"  
Annette's rage flew off her in waves and was so potent that she stood there shaking. "So what was it Kathryn, that we were happy? Is that the reason you just had to return, seeing Sebastian with someone else?  
Kathryn chuckled cruelly and stared at the petite blond who was silently yet positively fuming. "What's more fun hmm, leaving things alone, or ruining 'happiness'?" Kathryn's tone gave away her view and Annette rolled her eyes,  
"Only a twisted bitch like you would think that. You just couldn't stand that Sebastian wasn't yours, that he was happy with me and that you had lost him!"  
Anger shot through Kathryn and she swung her legs around to a sitting position then met Annette's harsh gaze and she spoke in a coldly calm voice. "Don't be delusional. I never lost Sebastian, I can't. Tell me, what bugs you more.. the fact that I'm back, preventing you're wedding or the fact that Sebastian still wants me, drools at the sight of me and was with me last night, instead of in your bed."  
Annette's hand whipped around to slap Kathryn on the face leaving an angry red mark. A gasp came from Annette's mouth, shocked at her own actions.  
Kathryn's eyes turned into tiny little slits as she rose. "You'll regret that dear Annie, I can do far more damage than you."  
Nudging her roughly to the side Kathryn walked away leaving Annette shocked and speechless.

* * *

Kathryn was livid as she stormed her way to her room. '_That little country bumpkin dared to lay a hand on her, Kathryn Merteuil? She would pay for that. Twist the knife just a little bit harder. Mostly she had come back for Sebastian, but now, now Annette would play to except she wouldn't understand the rules. Annette would get tossed in the game and left broken and crying because she wouldn't fight back, she wouldn't know how. She shouldn't have hit me.'_ Kathryn thought one more time, cause now she'd play the game that was meant for just Sebastian and her, but Annette would be ruined through it.  
Kathryn couldn't keep the malicious grin off her face, she would take it easier on Annette but she would teach her a lesson. What amused Kathryn the most though and what showed her the fear Annette had of her, was that even Dorothy-Anne knew Sebastian was hers. _She had said it 'You couldn't stand that he wasn't yours anymore'. _That may be part of the reason Annette, but what's worse that he was mine or that u know he still is' and Sebastian knows it too. Two individuals belonging only to the other and only truly fit with the other. Sebastian was a fool for ever thinking he could live with out me. He'll suffer for making that choice. And it always came back to that, for a little while Sebastian had not been hers cause he had chose to defy the only one that was his equal that understood him in every way, he had chose to walk away from me, Kathryn Merteuil.  
A deep sigh was released from her lungs as she finally entered her room. The anger that had set her mind into a torment of thoughts was finally slowing and now all she needed was a good hit then everything would be fine.  
Unscrewing the top of her cross, Kathryn inhaled the sweet white powder, rubbing her nose at the burn then blinking her eyes. She sat down in front of the desk off to the side and looked into the mirror. Her thoughts whirling through her plan, the one that had already been set into motion just by her return. She also couldn't help but think that this was it. _'Oh Sebastian.' _

Sebastian had finished his shower, dressed and heading out the door as Annette returned clearly in a furious yet frightened mood. Sebastian only needed to take one glance at her to know he didn't want to deal with this right now. But just as he was about to tell her he would be back in a little bit and was on his way to talk with Blaine, Annette got rough.

Annette pushed him back into their room then slammed the door shut only to turn to him with a glare on her face. "Were you with her last night?"

Sebastian's eyebrow raised as the cool veneer sat in place, the one she had been trying so hard to break and had worn down to non-existence in the past year. "Excuse me?"

"God damn it Sebastian, you were in her room last night. I just talked to her and she couldn't help but brag."

"I already told you I had been in her room Annette, talking to her, trying to figure out just what the fuck she was doing." Sebastian replied in cold tones. He grabbed her arm lightly and pulled her towards him. "Have I not been faithful to you Annette? Have I not touched anyone but you, made love to no one but you." His tone grew softer. "Settled my body into no one but you since we've been together?"

It was a rhetorical question and one that had her melting into his arms in a way Sebastian could already feel as her breathing quickened. Her body was leaning on his lightly and he knew that whatever doubts the Ice Bitch had put in her mind, they were now long gone. Gripping both her arms now, Sebastian pulled her up gently to place a searing kiss on her lips, proving that it was only her now. Their tongues met and delved and as Sebastian toyed with her tongue, he couldn't help but remember another kiss, one that had occurred hours ago but was still left powerfully in his mind. Annette let out a soft moan as she wrapped her arms around his neck trying to bring herself as close as possible as she squirmed against him moving him back towards the bed. As gently and as caring as he could he picked her up and placed her on the bed, already peeling off her clothes. The pants came last as he undid the zipper, the button then pulled them down her long legs with her panties shortly following.  
She was clambering for a hold on him and finally pulled him to her as he undid his own pants, merely moving them and his boxers out of the way before pushing into her. Still trying to install the love he had for her and that Kathryn would not separate them, Sebastian thrust into his fiancée, listening to her moans and sighs as she rose to her peak. She came just before Sebastian, tilting her head back and letting out a long moan, just as Sebastian also came but with a picture of green eyes, and a malicious smirk instead of the blonde he was still buried deep inside.  
Sebastian kissed Annette before climbing off of her, her breathing only beginning to slow as she whispered I'm sorry.

"It's okay. I'm going to go see blamed. Okay baby? Maybe he knows what the Ice Bitch is after and why she came back. He'll be able to help."  
Annette only nodded her head and snuggled under the covers watching as he redid his pants and left the room, mumbling something about her taking a nap which she thought was a good idea at the moment, even if it was only two in the afternoon.

A hard knock on the door was ignored until Sebastians loud voice and banging finally led the door to be opened on a half asleep Blaine. "We need to talk."

"Couldn't it wait till later, I'm a little busy." Replied Blaine wiggling his eyebrows. Sebastian simply pushed the door in. "Well unless your interested in a ménage a trois" continued Blaine.

"Get out." Sebastian growled at the raven haired male lying nude on the bed. With the dark look on his face, it didn't take long for the boy to bed dressed and scampering out of the room.

"See now that's not fair Valmont, why should you get laid then chase away my boys? That is unless you want to do their job yourself." Insinuated Blaine.

"Get real Tuttle. Seeing as how you were so kind to warn me of Kathryn being back in the first place, maybe you'll tell me why the hell she is back. What is she up to Tuttle?" Sebastian spat out as he placed himself in a leather chair, let a smoke and prepared to violently threaten his friend if he didn't start talking soon.  
Seeing the look on his friends face though, Blaine told him what he knew, or rather what he was allowed to tell him as Kathryn had already guessed that Sebastian would come to him.


	5. Sides

Sometimes Sebastian wasn't sure what Blaine's position was in the whole situation, past the fact that Blaine would love it if he turned gay. The twisted friendship that stemmed from drugs between Kathryn and Blaine was almost as twisted as Kathyrn and his own relationship except for one difference. Blaine was gay, so it pretty much changed the whole situation and made him the only other guy that wasnt just a fuck toy or someone's life to fuck up to Kathryn. Listening to Blaine talk though, Sebastian was even more positive that every word coming out of his mouth right now had been what Kathryn told him to say. Kathryn was one of the brightest, and yes manipulative females alive and she would know that Sebastian would come to Blaine to find out all he could. So she would of prepared for it in just a way, and with Blaine it was always hard to tell whose side he was on. The problem was finding out if Blaine knew more than that or if Kathryn was keeping him in the dark as well. Or everything that was coming out of Blaine's mouth right now could be lies spouted by Kathryn to throw off Sebastian anyway.  
"You know your weddings off right?" It was that comment that dragged Sebastian out of his thoughts to look at his old friend. "It's not going to happen now. Maybe you could of married her, for about half a second. All Kathryn coming back did was remind you that it would never work with Annette so i dont know why your so pissy."  
Sebastian would have loved to argue the point but with his doubts lately that had been springing up, he knew it would be pointless. Besides, let Blaine think what he wants. He wasn't going to marry Annette, but he did know that staying with her was good leverage against Kathryn. And he did care about her, love her even but marriage just wasnt right, at least not yet. Kathryn had never been more furious than when she discovered that Sebastian had traded her in for a virgin from out in the middle of nowhere. She had started the bet, so she had to deal with the consequences but who knew it would lead to his. This wasn't what was suppose to happen. Sebastian still hadn't even got his well deserved fuck from the bitch.  
"Tuttle, do you had anything worthwhile to tell me or is it all this shit about how she was in London and now she's back for revenge cause i kind of figured that one out myself." Sebastian spat as he finished his smoke.  
"I don't know, some kind of game she said. The games you two always play, a new one that would end all."  
It was something that Sebastian understood, something that Kathryn knew only he would really understand. Ever since their parents got married, they played the games, the games that let them be together when they couldn't be, that showed caring for one another even if words were never spoken. The only problem with the games was that someone always got hurt, and Sebastian had a good idea of who Kathryn was aiming at. It was always some kind of bet to. _So what are the stakes? _Flicking his butt into the ashtray, he stood up. "Thanks a bunch Tuttle, your fagot ass told me shit all."  
"Hey don't balme me for getting caught up in your guys twisted games. I never really understood half of them, except it drove you both crazy."  
"Whatever." A nonchalent Sebastian left the room and returned to his own, waking his fiancee. "We're going back to the city. Might as well tell everyone the weddings postponed" Then without giving Annette a proper chance to respond, he made a phone call and told her to start packing their bags.  
Annette was too shocked to respond beside begining to pack. At least back in the city, they would be away from Kathryn or at least not in the same house as her. _'How had everything gone so completly wrong so soon?'_

James Crayson had just finished a business call when his phone rang again. For the past seven years, he had lived in London and only the last one had been truly worthwhile. All in thanks to a delicious brunette with a pension for wild sex. Currently said brunette though was far away from him, leaving him to stay in London and continue working. Answering his phone, he was surprised by the voice on the other line. An old friend that he had stayed in touch with because of alot of similarities between them but only once every few months did he hear from him now. "What do you need Valmont?"  
"Why didnt you warn me that Kathryn was heading back here James?" Bellowed Sebastian into his ears as if he wsa standing right next to him.  
"Probaly cause i wasn't privy to where she was going only that she was going. You should know better than anyone that Kathryn doesn't exactly share what she's doing." James almost chuckled as he pictured his old friend and the look he was giving the phone right now.  
"Get back here." Sebastian growled into the phone.  
A chuckle was the response from James before replying in a cold tone. "Listen Valmont, we're not fifteen anymore and even when we were, you didn't get to command me."  
"Yeah well if you want to keep your sex toy, I suggest you get your ass back here and find out what the FUCK she is up to!"  
James bristled and glared at the phone as he heard the hard slam and dial tone start. "Bastard."

It may not have been the smartest thing Sebastian had done but it was hard to merely watch as Kathryn left, so he had followed her. He had watched in London for awhile before returning, his excuse to Annette for being gone for a month was a business trip. It was how Sebastian kept tabs on Kathryn during the time she was gone. It wasnt possible to just completely erase her from his mind or life even if she had fucked things up brutally before leaving. When Kathryn met an old friend of his, James, it made it even easier to know what she was doing. James and Him had met a few summers ago, before Kathryn became his step sister. James was just as crazy as Sebastian and though he offered competition for baggin insepid school girls, he also offered friendship. They had remained so and kept in touch. Still with an unpredictable competitive edge between the two of them, Sebastian had contacted James immediately after discovering he was sleeping with Kathryn. It was a stupid thing to do and one Sebastian cursed himself over, knowing he should of just let her leave, and forgot their stupid games but it was impossible to do. He had talked to James, simply telling him he also knew Kathryn but did not tell their whole sordid past. Hearing that would of made James even more determined to have her, something which Sebastian could not allow. The arrangement had been working for over a year, James keeping him updated and then Kathryn had showed up on his wedding day. If he wanted to control Kathryn, he was going to need James help at figuring out her plan.  
_'Fuck, things could not get any worse'_ thought Sebastian before having a flashback of when she had left. _So close, the car had come so close. It had skimmed Annette and him, the wind blowing his clothes as Ronald stared. Sebastian knew who had caused this and furious had returned one last time to her room, but the bags had been packed, she had already been gone. What did it matter to her that she had almost ended her step brothers life._Sebastian shook his head, _he was wrong it was going to get much worse._ He turned to face Annette, slightly guilty when he saw how nervous and silent she had become. It worsened and he cursed when he saw the dampness in her eyes as she held back tears. Everything was going wrong today. The phone rang telling Sebastian that their limo was around front. Grabbing the bags, he led Annette out of the house and into the car. The whole ride back to their place in the city was a silent one, as Annette did nothing more than stare out the window and Sebastian did nothing but scheme and plan.

* * *

Kathryn had also left and now sat in her old room, ignoring the silence coming from the one next door. The plan set in motion could not be stopped now, the calls made that would tear apart the perfect couple, placing doubt in Annette's mind and ruining Sebastian completely. Just like he had done to her with that damned journal. She rememberd the last time she was in this wreck of a city, the last time she had even glimpsed what should have been hers. The last words she said to him, she almost wished she hadn't. _  
Ronald had been screaming in her ear, cursing her, but all she heard was that Sebastian had almost got hit by a cab because he was saving the hick. She knew he would be coming after her, and was furious that he had almost died for Annette. How could he do this to her?  
Her bags had been packed for a different reason and now sat waiting for her, perfect for her now much needed escape. She had been in the limo when her cell rang the second time. It was a sweet voice on the other end, one that made her blood boil. '"You always wanted to know what the journal said right? 'Bulimic, Coke Whore, Slut, Tease, Twisted Bitch, Her only satisfaction comes from the destruction of others'. Every twisted bet, every wrong move will be all over the school this time tomorrow. You're ruined Kathryn. This is what he thought of you, Worthless." A click signalled the end of the call but Kathryn only say there silently, stunned'_


	6. New Game

This chapter is dedicated to diamondkat12, for reminding me that I have been seriously lacking in writing. I would like to thank you and apologize for not updating. I am very sorry and can only imagine others frustration at I know that I dislike it when stories I'm reading suddenly stop. Continue to message me so I never do it again. Thanks again diamondkat12 and anyone else that reads this story. Thank You.

* * *

"A new one to end all' Those were the exact words Kathryn had told Blaine to use and for reasons unknown to her, Blaine would do exactly that. Kathryn didn't want to spend much time wondering where Blaine benefited from all this, really it shouldn't matter to him at all. _Yet, he was taking my side.  
_  
Kathryn had much to do today, to prepare and to torment those that would be included in the game. Keeping busy was the only way to keep her mind off of all that had led to this point. She was now staying in the Hilton hotel. Having her mother at home, meant it was the last place Kathryn wanted to be. Not to mention, Sebastion would have a harder time finding her, he would never think she would stay at a hotel, least not longer than a night.

She stepped out of the shower and into her current bedroom, dropping her towel on the floor along the way. Rummaging through her bags and suitcases was messy work but she was on a time schedule and needed clothes. She would have a maid do it later. Kathryn was just adding a bra to her current ensembled of black lace panties and red heels when her room door opened and arms gripped her from behing. Teeth bit violently into her neck dragging a moan from her and her eyes fluttered closed. She was whipped around to face her seducer and dragged into a kiss that heated and drove her to madness. Clutching at the man, she scratched her nails down his backm wrapped a leg around his waist and rubbed against him. Pants were pulled down just a bit, just enough and Kathyrn's panties were pulled to the side before he drove deep into her, lifting her into his arms to thrust deeper inside her tight snatch.

* * *

Annette had her own memories of that time that seemed longer ago than it was. She had  
been disgusted by the journal and the things that Sebastian had done while in cohorts with Kathryn. She had forgiven him because without Kathryn, he was completely different. It had only led to her belief that there was nothing wrong with Sebastian until Kathryn had polluted his mind.  
_After reading the journal, she had rushed to find him and that was when the memory went bad. The car had came so close to taking everything away, ruining it all. Sebastian and her had been fine though, because he loved her enough to risk his own life. Sebastian had wanted to go confront Kathryn after that and she had let him, knowing he would come back to her. She had her own things to take care of. _

By the time Sebastian came back to her house, Cecile had already left. A new friend for the new school year felt perfect at this time. Her room door slammed shut and Sebastian stormed inside yelling and cursing. "The bitch is gone, she fucking packed and ran. Bet she doesn't even know what she nearly caused. Where the FUCK did she go? God damn it"  
His eyes were a violent blue as he stared at Annette. There was no anger in her. She walked over to the boy she loved and kissed him. "Sebastian, its good. She's gone. We never have to deal with her again. Do you know how happy we can be now?" A smile had crossed his face and he had kissed her again, deeper. 

Annetter had been right, they had been happy ever since. Why else get married if your not happy with the one you're with. She looked over to where Sebastian still slept, he had been up late last night in his office Sharing an apartment with him had been hard at first, but she loved waking up to him every morning. He moved in his sleep and grabbed for her, pulling her closer before his eyes cracked open. "Morning babe."

She smiled and met his lips. "Morning."

----------

Sebastian crawled out of his bed with his suppose to be wife. No regret hit him that there not yet married as he stared at her panting and heaving breasts. Morning sex was a favourite for them both and one thoroughly enjoyed. Today though he had some business to attend to, some of his own plans to make. Not to mention he had to find where Kathryn was staying as she was not at the house. Then again he wouldn't want to be there with the parents either.

It was noon and Sebastian was still no closer to finding where Kathryn was, which meant he had no idea how to plan his counter attack if he couldn't discover what she was going to do. His phone rang and he answered it with a snarl. "What?"

"Whoa, a little cranky this afternoon Sebastian." Questioned Blaine.

"Is there something important you have to say Blaine?" asked Sebastian tiredly.

"Yea, tonight, party at my house."

"And what may I ask is the occasion?"

"Kathyrns return. Some people are glad to see her back, even after reading your journal that was spread all over school."

"I won't be there."

"Yes you will. New game remember, why don't you try making the rules?" Stated Blaine before Sebastian heard a click.

A smirk had already spread across his face. Blaine had a point. It had always been Kathryns rules, Kathryn's stakes. It was time for a change.

With silence finally in his office, he heard voices talking from the living room and headed in the direction, only catchin pieces of conversation and raising his curiousity of who Annette's visitor was. As he entered the living room, he saw Annette sitting on the couch with a dark haired girl.

"Cecile?"

Cecile turned away from Annette to face Sebastian. "Why, hello Sebastian. Its been awhile. How are you? Annette was just telling me what happened. Can I help?"

Sebastian stuttered for a minute, staring, astounded at the girls on his couch. _New game._


End file.
